banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Click Clock Wood
Click Clock Wood is the ninth and last world found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Click Clock Wood that you can play and listen to: Click Clock Wood Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Zubbas Number of Moves: None Jiggies Needed: Fifteen Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Acorns Caterpillars Wading Boots Yellow Mystery Egg Transformation: Bumblebee Classification: World Theme: Seasonal Wood Points of Interest *The Large Tree *Mumbo's Skull *Eyrie's Nest *Nabnut's House *Gnawty's House (Autumn and Winter only) *The Tree House **Construction Site (Spring only) **Nearly finished Tree House (Summer only) **Completed Tree House (Autumn only) **Boarded Up Tree House (Winter only) *Bramble Field (Frozen over in Winter) *Zubbas' Nest (Spring, Summer, and Autumn only) **Zubbas Nest Remains (Winter only) *Gobi's Garden **Small Giant Sprout (Spring only) **Large Giant Sprout (Summer only) **Gobi's Flower (Autumn only) **Dead Flower (Winter only) *Click Clock Wood Pond *Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden *Top of the Tree Abilities Learned *None Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Take Care of Eyrie': Hatch Eyrie in Spring, feed him five Caterpillars in Summer, then feed him ten more Caterpillars in Autumn, and then collect the Jigsaw Piece from him in Winter. #'Defeat The Zubbas': Defeat the Zubbas in Summer. #'Find Nabnut's Acorns': Collect six Acorns in Autumn and give them to Nabnut. #'Grow Gobi's Flower': Plant Blue Eggs in the hole inside Gobi's Garden in Spring and then use the Beak Buster Attack on Gobi in Summer and again in Autumn. Climb up the Zubbas' Nest and jump down to the top of Gobi's Flower to get the Jigsaw Piece. #'Help Gnawty Get Inside His House': Beak Buster Attack the big boulder blocking Gnawty's House in Summer and collect the Jigsaw Piece from Gnawty in Autumn. #'On a Tree Platform': In Spring, transform into the bumblebee and fly onto the highest platform on the tree. #'Inside The Tree House': In Summer, go into The Tree House. You can also get the Jigsaw Piece in Autumn, which is easier as The Tree House is completed. #'Climbing the Leaves': In Summer, climb up the leaves at the side of the tree for a Jigsaw Piece. #'Top of the Tree': In any of the seasons, go to the Top of the Tree and enter the Whipcrack-filled room. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': On top of Mumbo's Skull in Winter. #'Green': In the Snarebear at the Top of the Tree in Spring. #'Orange': On top of a pile of leaves by Gobi's Garden in Autumn. #'Pink': In the Zubbas' Nest in Spring. You can only enter as the bumblebee. #'Yellow': In the corner of the high, yellow grass near the entrance in Summer. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Inside Gnawty's House during Winter. You must look for a break in the ice in order to swim underwater. Be careful, the icy water acts just like the oily water in Rusty Bucket Bay where it saps your air twice as fast. #Inside the attic of Nabnut's House. Use the Beak Bomb Attack on the upper window above his house and then go inside. Witch Switch *In front of Sir Slush on The Large Tree's lower trunk. Use the Flight Pad to reach it (and possibly defeat the Sir Slush guarding it). It may be easier to hit the switch directly from flight as landing on the small platform without hitting the Sir Slush can be difficult. Mumbo Tokens *In one of the Snarebears near the entrance in Spring. *In the Bramble Field in Spring. *Near Eyrie's Nest in Spring. *In Nabnut's House in Spring. *On a branch of The Large Tree in Spring. *At the construction house of the unfinished Tree House in Spring. *In another Snearbear near the Click Clock Wood Pond in Spring. *Inside the tunnel going into Gnawty's House after breaking the boulder in Summer. *Jump across the leaves to the left of the platform when going to the second level of the tree in Autumn. *In the Zubbas' Nest in Winter. *Behind the Flight Pad in front of Gnawty's House in Winter. Extra Lives *Two Mumbo Tokens are on the Top of the Tree in Spring (one must be obtained while transformed into the bumblebee). *Held by the Snarebear on the tree stump in the middle of the Click Click Wood Pond in Spring. *In the corner of The Tree House in Summer. *In the corner of the tree ramp bridge over the dry Click Clock Wood Pond in Summer. *Under the ice covering the Click Clock Wood Pond nearest the entrance in Winter. *In the Whipcrack-filled room at the Top of the Tree (found in all seasons; location varies based on season). Stop 'n' Swop *'Yellow Mystery Egg': The Yellow Mystery Egg is in Nabnut's House on his table in Winter. You must break the window of his house to enter inside. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Eyrie *Gnawty *Nabnut *Gobi Bad Characters *Grublin Hood *Big Clucker *Snarebear *Bigbutt *Buzzbomb *Sir Slush *Chinker *Whipcrack *Beehive Boss *Zubbas Mini Games *None Trivia *According to fans, it is said to be the most favorite world of the entire game, not surprising because a lot of effort was put into this world as well as there being a variety of scenery. Also, it was said by Rare that Click Click Wood was the hardest world to design. *The theme song for Click Clock Wood is largely based on "Oh, You Beautiful Doll", a ragtime love song published in 1911 by Seymour Brown and Nat D. Ayer. *When the players is leaving Gnawty's House in Autumn, the game plays the music which plays while inside Gnawty's House, instead of the underwater remix of the normal Autumn theme. *This is the first and only world in Banjo-Kazooie to show Mumbo Jumbo do anything but his job and sleeping. In Summer, he is fanning himself to stay cool in the heat. In Autumn, he is sweeping the leaves out of his skull. And in Winter, he's gone on vacation and not even in his skull, but a Beehive is in his place. **In the Winter, Mumbo leaves his skull because he is "on vacation" - most likely to the beach that he is seen with everyone during the endgame cutscene. *With the exception of Autumn, each season has sixteen Musical Notes. The entrance has four, leaving 48 Musical Notes in Autumn. **There are four Musical Notes in the Zubbas' Nest in Autumn. *If you raise Eyrie fully, he will not appear in the earlier seasons after he flies away. *It is not possible to complete the game without entering this world because of the 810 Note Door in Gruntilda's Lair. *It is possible to complete Grunty's Furnace Fun and see the credits without having stepped foot in this world, a trait shared with Rusty Bucket Bay. *This is one out of three worlds where a small-sized Shock Spring Jump Pad can be found. It can be found in the Autumn on the shrunken leaf while scaling the tree. The other two being Treasure Trove Cove and Mad Monster Mansion. They were reduced obviously for space restrictions. *The theme song for the Spring section was the very first song composed for the game by Grant Kirkhope. Gallery Bramble Field.jpg|Bramble Field Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden.png|Click Clock Wood Entrance Garden Click Clock Wood Pond.jpg|Click Clock Wood Pond Eryie's Nest.jpg|Eyrie's Nest Gnawty's House.jpg|Gnawty's House Gobi's Garden.jpg|Gobi's Garden Mumbo's Skull 3.jpg|Mumbo's Skull Nabnut's House.jpg|Nabnut's House The Large Tree.jpg|The Large Tree The Tree House.jpg|The Tree House Top of the Tree.png|Top of the Tree Zubbas' Nest.jpg|Zubbas' Nest Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Hidden categories Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Policy Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Help desk